Searching For Utopia
by Twin Judge of Gemini
Summary: "I am called by thee, my name's Faker! The brave swordman!" an abnormality have just happen in Fifth Holy Grail war, Servant Faker is summoned by Master Rin Tohsaka who use Jewel Sword Zelrect as her catalyst. "boys! be a man! and girls! dress like mans! and for Faker, its Morphing Time!" co-written with Neoalpha and Grammar corrected by Lil'chrome-chan


Gemini: give some credit to Lil'chrome-chan for grammar, she's one of my awesome beta that help to make the whole story's grammar perfect, and say thanks to Neoalpha to be my beta as well, and no more bragging, let's begin!

Sword Zero: prologue

* * *

Fire covered his eyesight.

Screams of pain covered his hearing.

Blood trailed down his feet.

Everything around this nameless kid was just gone. His family. His friends. All of them were eaten by the red devil, and he could only thought of these: _"let me out" "survive" "walk away"_. And even with those hollow eyes, his feet kept moving. His body kept forcing this hollow shell of someone he used to be, for its own ability to survive.

Everyone around him reached for the poor boy, saying thing like _"Help me"_, but his hollow mind refused their reach. He needed to save himself. He did not want to die. He wanted to live. He needed to live.

He _must_ live.

"Come, let's share this suffering," he didn't stop, "We're going to be killed! We're going to die!" his undying leg kept moving forward "Why bother to survive when the chance to live is zero?" Little by little, undeniable weight stomped his back like a large rock, but he kept on moving and never turned back.

He stumbled and fell. Even the undying spirit of surviving couldn't help him. Yet this boy had seen what he saw, and began to think _"Am I going to die?" "Am I going to bear the same fate as them?" "Can't I survive?"_

Even though his body had taken that fate, not his mind, they still screamed for anyone, anything, to save him.

"I want to live," the hollow boy once again said.

But unknown to him, the cause of the fire, the accused grail, have heard his plead. Finally, something to fulfill. It was then, when darkness surrounded the boy, yet he didn't go away. The darkness, no matter how wrong it was, it's comforting.

"Get me out of this world," they boy said, no, _plead_ to the darkness, and without question, it followed the boy's will.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya was in despair. He was the cause of this… massacre, and he was the only one still standing here.

'_No… There must be someone… someone that needs my help…' _and he moved, he should have known that there's nothing that can fulfill wish like nothing, and he believed it just because of him wanting to be a hero. What a stupid fool he was.

He began to think about Irisviel, his wife, the one he sacrificed for… this stupid fire. Illya, his little daughter, and how he left her behind to participate in this worthless war. And Maiya, his partner who died protecting his wife. Everything… _everything_ was his stupid ideal's fault!

But he could regret thing later, he must move forward, he must save someone. Walking in the ruin of the very city he saw it, an orange-haired boy, lying there in his dying breath. Kiritsugu immediately regained the strength to run.

Yet it was all but naught, darkness surrounded the boy, dragging him down to the abyss, to leave this God-forsaken world.

"_NO!_" he ran and ran and kept running. He _must _save this boy. This was the only way to redeem his sins.

But the grail didn't say so. The very hand Kiritsugu tried to reach was dragged down to the very abyss, where the boy wanted. The world where he would be a hero; where he could save people; where he could redeem himself; where he could find that sword again: _Excalibur_.

Kiritsugu Emiya fell deeper into the darkness. He couldn't believe it. The boy… the hopeless boy he could save. If only he moved faster. If only he have enough power to reach that hand.

That was when he finally snapped.

"_Argh!_" his scream echoed in the ruin, he threw Avalon to the ground, "You're supposed to be and everlasting utopia!" he slammed his fist to the sheath, "You're supposed to create a world where there's no need for heroes!" Kiritsugu stomped on it again and again, without knowing tears have formed in his dull eyes.

"Why… Why am I so worthless?" and at the same time, Kiritsugu Emiya died in despair in the cursed ruin.

* * *

Enkidu just finished hunting for his food. His long orange hair had been tangled when he fought his very food, dragons. But his feast was cut short when darkness appeared beside him. A large, dark portal had taken a small boy out. The boy had the same orange hair the green ogre had, yet there were no green skin and wings.

But there was this feeling that this badly wounded kid will be willing to be friends with him, the feared ogre that had make everyone ran from him, even his family. "Help…" the boy in his hand moved around, his sight was blurred, yet there's one thing for sure, that this _thing _is saving him. He's going to survive, he's going to live.

"Thank you…" the boy said slowly before he drifted into the sea of unconsciousness once again.

The ogre smiled at the sleeping boy, "Welcome,

…Gilgamesh."

Yet it is but one of thousand possibilities that is stored from the root.

But one thing for sure, that the very boy shall meet his end, in his own hand.

* * *

Holy Grail War, the holy ritual of magus, seven of them fight with their chosen hero, their own champion whose legend cover the time and space, from thousand battle with victory, or even from providing one with everything they need.

But neither of them know, that darkness stalk them, the Hermit with Death is lurking inside the Justice of this World

"Das Material ist aus Silber und Eisen. Der Grundstein ist aus Stein und dem Großherzog des Vertrag."

Yet over thousand years, they still fight for it

"Der Ahn ist mein großer Meister Schweinorg."

For each of them, have their own desire

"Schutz gegen einen heftigen Wind."

And there's no need to fear, as your wish shall be granted!

"Schließ alle Tore, geh aus der Krone, zirkulier die Gabelung nach dem König."

Twin chinese dao, black and white

" Füll, füll, füll, füll, füll.

Es wird fünfmal wiederholt."

Earings of the Hound

"Nur ist es die volle Zeit gebrochen.

... Satz."

A broken piece of a stoned human

"Du überläßt alles mir, mein Schicksal überläßt alles deinem Schwert."

A purple cowl of a betrayer

"Das basiert auf dem Gral, antwort wenn du diesem Willen und diesem Vernunftgrund folgst."

The stone-like giant Axe

"Liegt das Gelübde hier. Ich bin die Güte der ganzen Welt. Ich bin das Böse der ganzen Welt."

A dark scalpel, tainted by blood

"Du bist der Himmel mit dreien Wortseelen. Komm, aus dem Kreis der Unterdrückung, der Schutzgeist der Balkenwaage!"

And finale, the sword full of jewel

Explosion if the first thing that greet Tohsaka Rin, she know that with her limited budget, she wouldn't be able to summon any servant if she tries, and the only powerful artifact is the Sword of Jewel, Zelrect. Even if the sword's an imitation, it could still able to cut through dimension, so it must be able to summon a powerful servant, isn't she?

"You have summon Thee, I am Faker! The bravest swordman!" "... What?"

"By your calling, I am Servant Lancer, I ask you, are you my master?"

"By class Caster, you have summon thee, you are my master"

"#+_?!("

"You have summon Servant Rider, and I shall protect you from any harm"

"It seems that I've summoned by a bothersome master"

"... Mother?"

The Holy Grail War had started, and your wish, shall be granted!

* * *

Sword Zero: end

hugs for the reviewer and cookies for the favorite, hot chocolate for follow, and lots of love to people that do the three of them


End file.
